Scott (SDC)
Scott is a first generation street dog. He is owned by TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article with out her permission. Scott is a spy dog in the SDC. He was created by TheThunderfan212. Biography-Scott was born in Chicago, Illinois. He was born first and significantly larger than the rest of his litter-mates. His father was a Border Collie, and his mother was an Australian Shepherd. When Scott was around one, his mother ditched his father for Lucius. Lucius was a German Shepherd. They gave birth to Parker and his litter-mates a year later. A few years later, Scott was adopted by a farmer who needed a dog to herd his sheep. Scott thought his owner would be loyal and loving, but he was quite the opposite. Scott's tail was docked without painkillers. Scott experienced a lot of pain for the next year. When he was 14, he brutally murdered his owner by mauling him to death. Scott ran away from his farm and lived on his own for two years. He frequently visited his half-brother, but wasn't an official pack member yet. He didn't become one until he beat Max in a fight. Personality-Scott is really violent if you get on his dark side. He's brutally mauled Nick, Rami and Karma. He has no regrets after mauling someone. He is a friendly dog otherwise. He is very intelligent; possibly more intelligent than Alex and is usually the first one to plan attacks. He's a spy and watches to see if intruders come near his territory. He's ranked an Alpha. Appearance-Scott is a 16 year old Border Aussie. (Border Collie X Australian Shepherd) He is brown and white. He has brown merle markings on his ears, face, back and tail. The rest of him is white. He has dark brown eyes and a brown nose. His ears are floppy and fluffy. He has a rough coat and no sideburns. His tail was docked, leaving a small stub. He has a medium sized tuft of hair and three scars from Max. Crush- Scott has a crush on Quinn. He thinks she's attractive and sweet. Him and Parker will fight over her sometimes, but they make up in the end. Relationships with the SDC- Max:Scott is obedient to Max, and he will take his orders if it involves killing or stealing. It breaks his heart to see him be mean to Parker though, causing them to fight. Scott wins every fight with Max. Max is slightly intimidated by him. They are friends and will hang out. Nick:Scott sees Nick as a waste of time due to his stupidity. He sees him as a toy to mess with. Scott takes advantage of his stupidity and often messes with him. Jayson:Scott and Jayson rarely hang out. Scott sees Jayson as a useful hunter though. Bentley:When it comes to their anger issues, they usually help each other out. However; things can get ugly sometimes, and the two of them fight. Scott beats Bentley a lot. Alex:Scott sees Alex useful in situations that involve hunting or stealing. He doesn't consider him a friend, but he doesn't hate him either. Rafe:Scott has high respect for Rafe. The two are the best of friends and are always hanging out. He appreciates that Rafe has taken care of his half brother for so long. Andrew:Scott is very protective of Andrew, and he's mauled three pups that bullied him. He doesn't understand why he thinks not all humans are bad, but he respects his opinion. They are like brothers. Parker:Scott has had a very strong relationship with his half bother ever since Scott joined the pack. They always hang out together. He sees Parker incredibly useful when it comes to hunting. Scott is very protective of him. Uma:Scott finds Uma a little annoying because he thinks she wants everyone to like her. He will stand up for her when Max picks on her, but he usually avoids her. Karma:Scott hates Karma with a burning passion. He thinks she's not worth spending time with because of how mean she is to everyone. He's brutally mauled her for bullying Parker and Andrew, and he made sure to bite on the scar on her neck. She reminds him of his mother as well. Quinn:Scott has a big crush on Quinn. He respects her a lot and lets her know when she's too clingy. He hates how dishonest she is though, and he's lashed out at her for lying. He regrets it though, and wants to be a good boyfriend to her. Rami:Scott hates Rami and thinks he's weird. He's mauled him several times. He mauled him really bad for picking on Andrew once. He hopes Rami will fear him. He usually avoids Rami. T-Rex:Scott sees T-Rex as a great attack and guard dog. He considers him trainable and has had a few training lessons with him. When his daughter Velociraptor leaves the pack though, he has less respect for him. Ryan:Scott and Ryan are the best of friends, and they help each other with their anger issues. He doesn't understand why he hates Rafe though. They help Max come up with battle and hunting plans. Katrina:Scott sees Katrina as childish and doesn't take her seriously. He does see her as a friend, but he doesn't see her as mature. He will help her before she's used as a distraction for food. Velociraptor:Scott trained Velociraptor for a little while before she became a traitor. Once she started taking advantage of her rank, Scott brutally mauled her everyday. He was disappointed in T-Rex because he raised a pup that betrayed the pack. Pisces: Scott thinks Pisces is an ok member of the SDC. He doesn't really understand why he's a part time member, but he accepts his decisions and beliefs. Chester: Scott is neutral over Chester. He sees him useful in hunting and fighting, but that’s about it. He usually doesn’t hang out with him. Brandon: Scott sees Brandon as incredibly lazy sometimes, which he hates. He hates having to preform his duties as a Beta. Scott and Brandon never really liked each other. Scott will gladly argue with Brandon, but Brandon refuses to get physical due to Scott’s violent past. Gunther: Scott enjoys being around Gunther. He really likes that the Beta has tried getting him elected as head-chief of the SDC several times, despite failing. He’d let Gunther, Rafe, Andrew, and Parker all become main rulers of the SDC, while downranking some of the other members. They generally have a lot of fun toghether, and Gunther doesn’t get in his dark side, so the system between them works out. He appreciates that Gunther tries to help him with his temper, even if a few sessions don’t go that well. Hope: Scott can tell Hope is scared of him, and he feels guilty about it. He thinks his temper scared the Omega away, even though he’s never lashed out at her. He thinks she saw him lashing it at someone like Bentley or Brandon, which might have caused her to fear him. He tries to remain calm with her so she doesn’t think he’s scary. He stands up for her if the bullying gets really bad, but he realizes she is a fighter and won’t give up. He is one of the only pups in the SDC that lets her fight with her words, because he sees she’s clearly capable of doing so. Ristretto: Scott enjoys being around Ristretto, but a part of him thinks she’s too soft for the SDC and would do better in the CP. He has nothing against the Beta, but feels like she’s not taken seriously by many Alphas and even some Betas in the SDC. He tends to be a little overprotective of her, but he realizes it once she tells him. The two will discuss their past lives, and he relates to her since his owner was an abusive farmer. They are always watching out for each other. Voice Actors- Young-''Jonah Bobo (''Tod in The Fox and the Hound 2) Current-''Tyler Alvarez (''Peter ''in ''American Vandal/ Diego in Every Witch Way) Gallery Trivia Scott is one of the only pups to be part Border Collie. The other is Quinn. Border Collies and Australian Shepherds could be considered farm dogs, so his old home was perfect for him. It's normal for Australian Shepherds to have their tails docked, but the must have them docked at birth. The way Scott's tail was docked was considered animal abuse. Scott could possibly be the new alpha of the SDC. Scott is the most violent member of the SDC. Scott and Parker are both partners in crime, just like Peter and Sam in American Vandal. Scott has had a lot of experience with herding sheep, and is very agile. Scott and Parker are half brothers, unlike Gunther and Andrew, who are full blooded brothers. Gunther and Andrew have the same mother and father. Scott and Parker have the same mother, but different fathers. Scott was originally going to be the happy-go-lucky dog of the pack, but I decided to make him meaner so there was more tension between rivals. Part of his personality is in Gunther and Brandon. Likes- Spying, being an alpha, his dad, Parker, his owner (formerly), sheep, herding, murdering, Max, mauling, planning attacks, Quinn, taking Max's orders, stealing, fighting, winning fights, fooling Nick, herding Nick, Jayson, hunting, Bentley (sometimes), helping Bentley, Alex, Rafe, Rafe taking care of Parker, Andrew, Uma (sometimes), Ryan, helping Ryan, Katrina, helping Katrina, Velociraptor (formerly), T-rex (sometimes), training T-Rex,Pisces (sometimes), Chester, Chester being useful, Arguing with Brandon, Scaring Brandon, Gunther, Gunther trying to elect him as head-chief of the SDC, the possibility of him, Gunther, Andrew, Rafe and Parker ruling the SDC, temper sessions with Gunther, Hope, standing up for Hope, letting Hope stand up for herself, Ristretto, the Stray Dog Clan, protecting Ristretto, discussing his past life with others Dislikes-His mother, his mother cheating on his dad, his owner, humans, his tail being docked, Nick, Rami, Karma, intruders, fighting over Quinn, Max being mean to Parker, fighting Bentley, Bentley (sometimes), Andrew being picked on, Uma (sometimes), Uma being picked on, Uma being over-emotional, Karma being mean to Parker and Andrew, Quinn lying, lashing out at Quinn, Rami, Rami picking on Andrew, Velociraptor, Velociraptor being a traitor, T-Rex (sometimes), Ryan hating Rafe, Katrina being childish, Pisces (sometimes), Pisces being a part time member of the SDC, Brandon, Brandon being lazy, Gunther failing to elect him as head-chief of the SDC, failing a temper session, Hope being scared of him, feeling guilty, Hope being bullied, Hope being treated like she’s defenseless, the Canine Pack, Ristretto not being taken seriously Quotes "What's wrong? Are you too stupid to get away from me sheep?" When herding Nick "It's not my fault you're over-emotional!" With Uma "Why did you even join this pack?! You're just like my mother!" When fighting Karma Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Strays Category:Mean Category:Border Collie Category:Border Collies Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Australian Shepherds Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:Teenagers Category:Teenager Category:Teenage pups Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Pups Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Agressive Animal Category:Agressive Animals Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pup Category:Friendly Pups Category:Characters Category:Thunder’s Characters